


Nona Pengantar Pizza

by Imorz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/M, Slow Romance, pizza deliverer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Nona pengantar pizza, maukah Engkau mengantarku ke masa depan yang cerah sebagai suamimu?Untuk RPF Blast.





	Nona Pengantar Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Red Velvet milik SM Entertainment. BTS milik BigHit Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Joohyun berteriak (lagi).

"Joohyun, berhenti berteriak! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya—"

Pintu ruangan manajer terbuka, Joohyun berkacak pinggang. "Berapa yang kau mau? Dua puluh persen? Lima puluh persen?"

Seulgi meneguk ludah, ujung topi bersablon logo ReLove Pizza dipegang. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang gajih diturunkan."

"Jangan jahat begitu padaku! Kau lupa aku sering meminjamkan pensil padamu waktu kita SMA? Pensil motif beruang, ingat? Ayolah."

Wajah Joohyun tidak berubah. "Jadi, mau berapa persen?"

Permukaan kardus kotak pizza ditampar. Seulgi memeluknya dengan wajah masam. "Aku minta tujuh puluh persen gajihku dinaikkan setelah mengantar pizza ini."

Perdebatan itu dimenangkan Joohyun, manajer restoran pizza terkenal seantero kota. Lagi. Pengunjung menonton mereka melempar adu lisan hampir setiap hari (beberapanya memasang taruhan; pemuda di dekat etalase bersedih karena harus menyerahkan 360 won pada kawannya yang bersorak gembira). Karena hampir setiap hari, suara bariton pria memesan pizza ukuran deluks dengan tambahan _topping_ jamur, daging, dan paprika, dan meminta pegawai ReLove Pizza bernama Kang Seulgi yang mengantarkannya. Khusus.

Atas nama Kim Taehyung. Lelaki kurang ajar yang sering menoreh senyum ala-ala pujangga setiap kali Seulgi menekan bel kamar apartemennya. Dan satu gombalan spesial sebelum Seulgi melesat pergi.

Alkisah, satu bulan yang lalu. Seulgi, untuk pertama kalinya diminta Joohyun untuk mengantarkan pizza seharian (karena pegawai khusus tukang antar mereka sedang ada cuti keluar kota, katanya. Seulgi menemukan Seungwan berkencan di sebuah kafe, astaga). Bukan keahliannya sebenarnya, mengendarai skuter dengan setelan seragam pegawai restoran Italia seraya mencari alamat pemesan. Ia kerap tersesat di beberapa jalan kecil.

Tapi, kini?

"Wah, halo nona pengantar pizza. Kita bertemu lagi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir? Oh, tentu saja. Betapa senangnya hati ini."

Ekspresi Seulgi terlihat ingin muntah (Taehyung pura-pura tidak melihat). Ia menyerahkan kotak pizza, ujungnya mengenai perut lawan.

"Aw, pelan-pelan, cantik. Jangan agresif gitu."

Joohyun, asal kau tahu, Seulgi muak denganmu, Seulgi muak dengan Tuan Taehyung ini, Seulgi muak dengan dunia yang ia jalani.

"Tolong segera diterima dan bayar. Agar aku bisa segera pergi."

Taehyung merogoh dopet. "Buru-buru sekali. Tidak mau masuk dulu? Aku punya banyak kaset film, kebetulan."

Kebetulan sekali Seulgi penikmat film _suspense_ di mana darah mencirat ke sana-kemari, pisau menusuk sembarang organ, misteri pembunuhan dengan _plot twist_ apik, tanpa bumbu roman atau humor atau drama atau semacamnya sedikit pun. Kebetulan sekali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Seulgi menerima bayarannya. "Aku pergi."

Pintu besi _lift_ hampir menutup, suara Kim Taehyung terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Lain kali ikutlah makan bersamaku!"

Seulgi mendadak ingin buang air besar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keesokan harinya.

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Bibi penjual bunga di depan rumah menyapa dengan ramah, Toben—anjing tetangganya yang super lucu—mendekatinya secara misterius (mungkin Seulgi masih beraroma pizza mengingat ia lembur sampai pukul sebelas malam dan tidur di rumah tanpa mandi), tabloid langganan terbit dengan sampul utama terpampang foto idola berpose di atas gunung. Hari yang indah.

Untuk orang lain. Joohyun berteriak (lagi).

"Kang Seulgi! Kenapa kau masih—"

Jari telunjuk mendekap bibir, Joohyun membola.

"Diam, Joohyun. Aku akan mengantarkan pizza ini untuk langganan kita, Tuan Kim Taehyung _tercinta_. Dan ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku bekerja di restoranmu. _Cherrio_."

Sampai Seulgi hilang dari pintu depan, Joohyun tidak mampu berkata-kata (pemuda di dekat etalase mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Akhirnya!" di sebelahnya tersedu kehilangan 360 won).

Pengendara lain yang berselisih dengan Seulgi sering salah fokus dengan wajah merengut—yang lebih banyak berakibat fatal pada laki-laki; gadis ini justru tambah manis.

Ia menekan bel berulang kali. Tingnong, tingnong, tingnong, ting—

"Santai, dong. Eh, ada si nona pengantar pizza." Pemilik kamar membuka pintu dengan bibir tersungging senyum. "Pasti sudah tidak sabar mau ketemu, kan?"

"Iya. Sudah nggak sabar mau nonjok."

"Nonjok pake bibir?"

"Pake dengkul."

Senyum Taehyung justru semakin lebar, "Jangan galak-galak, dong. Eh, gak papa deh galak, malah tambak cantik."

Seulgi rasanya benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan jurus kecup dengkul aliran Mbah Kang cap beruang bagian tenggara. Tidak lama setelah kalimat terakhir, dering panggilan terdengar.

Buru-buru Taehyung masuk ke dalam. Ia kembali dengan ponsel menempel pada telinga kiri serta tangan yang sibuk merogoh dompet.

"Ya, halo? Oh, kau sedang apa—kau di luar kota?! Berarti kita tidak jadi ke bioskop malam ini? Hmm, ya, mhm, kakakmu memang terkadang sangat pemaksa, haha ya kuakui itu. Ah, aku sedang membayar pizza—apa? Kenapa?" Mimiknya berubah sendu, Seulgi mendadak ingin tahu. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan merindukanmu?"

Seulgi mengerjap, ia lantas tahu dengan siapa Tuan Taehyung ini bicara. Lelaki itu berhenti menghitung uang, matanya memandang ke samping entah obyek apa, jembatan alis kompak menukik ke atas.

"Aku mengerti. Ya, ya. Selamat menikmati liburanmu. Hm, ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Panggilan berakhir, Seulgi menerima bayarannya dengan senyum terukir super cerah.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Senyumnya tak lantas pudar. "Aku senang ternyata kau sudah memiliki pacar dan gombalanmu selama ini hanya gurauan. Ah, aku senang mengetahui hal ini." Seulgi mengeratkan jaketnya dan memasukan uang ke dalam saku.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tidak semuanya omong kosong, beberapa memang ada yang benar-benar serius. Misalnya..." Tangannya bergerak memegangi tangan Seulgi, "Nona pengantar pizza, maukah Engkau mengantarku ke masa depan yang cerah sebagai suamimu?"

Oh, ini hanya sebuah lelucon. Seulgi menuruti permainannya. "Tentu saja, Tuan Kim Taehyung." Lalu ia menjumput ujung jaket dan membungkuk ala-ala putri kerajaan. Taehyung balas membungkuk.

"Kita seperti dua idiot." Senyum pada bibir Seulgi belum luntur sama sekali.

"Senang aku bukan satu-satunya di sini."

Joohyun menemukan Seulgi kembali dengan aura bahagia. Ia masuk ke dalam restoran dengan tubuh meliuk menari tarian dansa _ballroom_. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan Joohyun yang menatap heran. Helm bahkan belum terlepas.

"Jadi mau berhenti bekerja?"

Seulgi menggeleng. "Tidak jadi, ehe."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sampai pukul enam sore, tidak ada pesanan antar atas nama Kim Taehyung. Seulgi melamun menatap telepon yang menempel di dinding restoran. Awan-awan kelabu mengitari kepalanya.

"Seulgi, kenapa?" tanya Seungwan baru pulang mengantar pizza. Ia melepas jaket dan memasukan uang ke dalam kotak uang.

"Suamiku tidak ada menelepon hari ini."

Seungwan berhenti berjalan. "Sebentar, suami?"

"Suami-suamian."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau masih senang bermain permainan seperti itu. Biar kutebak, Kim Taehyung?"

Seulgi mengangguk.

"Mungkin dia mau cuti makan pizza hari ini. Tidak baik juga untuk tubuhnya jika dia makan pizza setiap hari." Seungwan berkaca, tangan sibuk merapikan rambur. "Padahal jika kau ingin, kau bisa saja pergi menemui dia setelah _shift_ -mu berakhir."

"Tidak mau."

"Tadi katanya dia suamimu?"

"Suami-suamian."

Seungwan sebenarnya tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan topik kurang faedah begini. "Yah, semoga saja besok dia ada memesan."

"Kalau tidak ada?"

"Aku sumpahin bokongnya hilang."

"Seungwan!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kemarin itu, Seulgi benar-benar dibuat galau setengah mati. Sampai pukul sembilan malam; sampai ReLove tutup, telepon dinding itu tidak ada terdengar suara khas Tuan Taehyung. Seulgi merasa hambar seharian.

Bibi penjual bunga—seperti biasa—menyapa dengan hangat, kali ini ia menambahkan pertanyaan kenapa warna Seulgi tampak sendu. Hari ini pula Toben tidak berlari padanya, ia dengan majikannya berdiri di depan rumah menatap Seulgi melangkah melewati mereka.

Joohyun tidak ada berteriak (sejak kemarin, tapi atasannya itu mengerti dengan situasi Seulgi. Tidak tahu bagaimana, mungkin dia memang satu-satunya yang paling tahu hubungan cinta-benci antara Seulgi-Taehyung), Seungwan tetap menjadi bagian antar-mengantar, dan koki-koki mereka masih bekerja seulet hari-hari.

Tuan Taehyun juga masih belum ada menelepon. Seulgi menghela napas. Dua pemuda yang biasa mengharapkan perdebatan Joohyun-Seulgi ikut merasa kesepian. ReLove tidak seperti biasanya.

"Argh! Aku tidak tahan!"

Yerim dari bagian kasir berteriak seraya menjambak rambut pendeknya. Sooyoung, yang baru saja meletakkan nampan keluar dari dapur.

"Aku juga tidak tahan!"

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan bibir tersedu, "Kita seperti berada di dunia lain, bukan begitu Sooyoung _oenni_? Huhuu."

"Benar, Yeri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa manajer Joohyun berhenti menjadi singa betina dan Seulgi berubah menjadi tokoh utama film drama yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya."

Joohyun berkacak pinggang, "Siapa yang singa betina?"

Seulgi membungkuk, wajahnya tenggelam di antara lipatan tangan. "Apanya yang tokoh utama ditinggal mati? Kalian ada-ada saja."

Joohyun menoleh, "Kang Seulgi! Aku tidak suka kau bersikap kurang darah begini! Sooyoung, ambilkan sekotak pizza yang biasa Tuan Taehyung pesan."

Dengan kekuatan _super sonic_ , Sooyoung kembali dengan sekotak pizza yang diminta. Seulgi mengerjap.

"Bawa ini ke tempat Tuan Taehyung. Bicara dengannya, tuntaskan seluruh galaumu padanya. Ketika kau kembali, aku sudah harus melihat kau kembali ceria. Seperti lusa kemarin ... yang kau menari-nari itu."

"Joohyun..."

Ia tersenyum, membawa Seulgi menegap dan menyerahkan kotak pizza. "Cepat pergi sana. Ingat pesanku tadi."

Seungwan segera menyerahkan helm. Tanpa berbasa-basi Seulgi memakainya. Ia hampir menabrak trotoar ketika Joohyun berteriak bayaran pizza tadi dipotong dari gajihnya. Joohyun memang baik, tapi tetap saja masih ada setengah jiwa iblis.

Seulgi dan skuter berlogo ReLove Pizza pergi dengan membawa harapan. Ia ingin melempar beberapa lelucon, ia ingin mendengar gombalan renyah dan murah pria itu. Seulgi pun ingin tahu kenapa dadanya sedikit berdenyut sakit.

Bel ditekan. Tingnong. Seulgi mengetuk sepatunya menunggu. Bibir bawah digigit tidak sabar. Tingnong. Seulgi mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Tingnong. Tingnong. Tingnong.

"Siapa?" Asal suara dari dalam kamar.

"ReLove Pizza!" Seulgi berteriak, ia tersenyum. Ada jeda sejenak. Seulgi menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak ada memesan pizza. Kau salah alamat."

Senyumnya perlahan turun, "Tuan Kim Taehyung, ini aku, nona pengantar pizza!"

Pintu terbuka. Taehyung hadir tanpa balutan pakaian atas, rambutnya kusut tak terurus. Seulgi sontak merona. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang? Seingatku aku tidak ada memesan."

"Aku datang atas kehendakku sendiri."

Taehyung mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Rahang bawahnya jatuh. Taehyung menganga di ambang pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, tapi kamarku masih berantakan."

"Tidak apa."

Kotak pizza ditaruh di atas meja. Seulgi duduk dengan iris imperatif memperhatikan apartemen Taehyung. Lelaki itu hadir dengan tubuh atas dipasang kaus hitam tanpa lengan.

"Tadi itu hanya lelucon, ya? Soal rindu." Taehyung menemani Seulgi duduk di sofa tamu.

"Ya. Kau mengerti juga."

Taehyung menghela napas. Seulgi duduk mendekat, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kemarin aku begitu kesepian tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak ada menghubungi restoran kami. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak sengaja Seulgi menangkap sekelibat warna merah muda pada kedua pipi.

"Aku ... sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kemarin itu aku pergi memergoki kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu?"

"Pergi dengan lelaki lain, seseorang yang tidak kukenal."

Denyutnya semakin terasa, Seulgi mengepal. "Oh."

"Temanku memberitahu, ia melihat kekasihku pergi ke pantai bersama orang lain. Aku bergegas pergi memastikan. Kau tahu, mereka berpegangan tangan, berpelukan ... bercumbu. Apanya yang pergi keluar kota bersama Kakak? Aku merasa sangat tolol."

"Hei, jangat berkata begitu!" Matanya lurus menatap Taehyung, "Kau tidak bodoh. Dia yang bodoh. Dia bodoh karena meninggalkan laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintainya."

Taehyung mengerjap, takjub dengan perubahan.

Seulgi melanjutkan, "Lagipula dia hanya pacarmu."

"Ya..." Taehyung merendah, "... Dia memang hanya sebatas itu."

"Dan kau adalah suamiku."

"Huh?"

"Lelucon kemarin, ingat? Oh, itu dua hari yang lalu, ya. Ya, yang itu."

Seulgi membuka kotak pizza, aroma harum semerbak. Makanan endemik dari Italia itu masih sangat cantik dengan topping spesial langganan Taehyung. Diam-diam gadis itu menahan tetes liur.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Suami? Kau menganggap lelucon kemarin sungguhan?"

"Tidak." Seulgi menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau bergurau, dan aku melanjutkan gurauanmu sampai detik ini."

"Kalau suatu saat aku benar-benar menjadi suamimu, aku tidak tanggung jawab, ya," tukas Taehyung diakhiri nada mengejek. Seulgi mencibir.

"Putuskan dulu pacarmu, datang kepada orangtuaku, baru kau bisa berkata seperti itu."

"Jadi kau mengizinkan?"

Seulgi melamun. Ia sadar topik pembicaraan ini telah berbelok jauh. Segalanya tampak lambung, daya kerja otak meningkat dua kali lipat. Seperti wajah Joohyun yang sedang marah, sapaan bibi penjual bunga, toben, seluruhnya seakan sirna; digantikan rentetan angka dan variabel membingungkan yang entah bagaimana Seulgi sanggup menghitungnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia berusaha kabur dari situasi. "Kau bilang punya banyak kaset film. Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya sekarang?"

Bibir Taehyung terhias seringai. Nona pengantar pizza ini telah mengalihkan topik. Lelaki itu sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Seulgi berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona dan ketuk cepat jantung. Di sisi lain, ia bersyukur denyut sakit yang ia rasakan berangsur hilang.

"Kang Seulgi."

Joohyun berteriak (lagi).

Pasalnya, Seulgi tidak kembali sampai ReLove tutup.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> rare pair? why not? taehyung/seulgi itu menyenangkan ternyata.


End file.
